Certezas da Paixão
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Kirishima e Yokozawa brigam por causa de ciumes. Mas no meio da tempestade Takafumi consegue deixar claro o que sente e convence o namorado da profundidade do seu amor. Depois disso só resta fazer as pazes! (KiriYoko)


**Título**: Certezas da Paixão  
><strong>Fandon<strong>: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi  
><strong>Casal<strong>: Kirishima x Yokozawa  
><strong>Classificação<strong>:+18  
><strong>Gênero<strong>: lemon, romance

**Direitos Autorai**s: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi e seus personagens não me pertencem. Dã. Mas o Yokozawa sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o tsundere mais fofo dos mangas também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo + trilha sonora de filme de terror).

**Importante**: Fanfic baseada na Novel _Sekai-ichi hatsukoi: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai_

Essa história é uma PWP, ou seja, você pode ler tranquilamente, mas se der uma olhada em "Incertezas do Amor" talvez faça mais sentido. Claro, é KiriYoko, então você só tem a ganhar com a leitura extra. A fanfic está disponivel no site Nyah!.

Esse primeiro trecho da fic pertence a ela, eu copiei e colei apenas para situar os leitores.

* * *

><p><strong>Certezas da Paixão<strong>

**Kaline Bogard**

_Yokozawa tentava conter os gemidos, mas já havia notado que era impossível. Não com Zen tocando cada parte sensível de seu corpo, marcando-o com dedos ágeis e lábios famintos, apertando, mordendo e sugando a pele clara._

_Em pouco instantes Yokozawa foi conduzido para o quarto, sendo jogado na cama enquanto a porta era fechada com um baque. Kirishima deixava para fora todas as preocupações e crises, pronto para recomeçar, deixando de lado todas as suas incertezas, principalmente quando se tratava do homem que amava._

Porque quando estavam juntos assim, quando sentia o calor daquela pele quente contra a sua, Kirishima sabia que não haveria outro para si. Mesmo que a personalidade daquele homem fosse difícil e sua aura impressionante lhe desse o significativo apelido de "urso selvagem". Ainda com as brigas e a relutância tsundere, frustrante na mesma proporção em que era fofa... apesar de tudo isso, ou melhor, justo por tudo isso era exatamente ali que Kirishima queria estar: com o amante em seus braços.

– Que estás fazendo, idiota? – Yokozawa esbravejou – Esqueceu que a Hiyo chan está a preparar o jantar?

Kirishima, que acabara de soltar o nó da gravata que Yokozawa usava e puxá-la, sorriu daquele jeito pervertido que arrepiava cada pelinho do corpo de Takafumi, tanto por receio quanto por antecipação. O que ele planejava?

Não demorou a descobrir! Antes que se desse conta Zen segurou seus pulsos e os ergueu de encontro as barras da cabeceira da cama. Com dois movimentos rápidos ele fez um nó duplo e apertado. Yokozawa estava preso!

– Ora, pois! – esbravejou – Me solta já!

Kirishima observou sua obra por um segundo. A ideia de ter aquele rapaz a disposição de seus desejos acendeu-lhe o corpo e o pênis latejou enviando mensagens ao cérebro para que agisse logo de uma vez.

Inclinando-se sobre o amante, sussurrou-lhe divertido ao ouvido:

– Cala-te, homem. Quer que a Hiyo chan ouça o que estamos a fazer?

– Não vamos fazer nad...

O protesto foi calado com um beijo. Kirishima tomou os lábios do namorado, aproveitando que estavam abertos para queixar-se e rapidamente teve o controle. As línguas se enroscaram e ele sentiu quando o amante parou de lutar, rendendo-se a carícia.

Aproveitou para abrir os botões do terno e da camisa social que o rapaz das vendas sempre vestia para ir ao trabalho. Infelizmente não poderia tirá-los por completo.

Quando se separaram o rosto de Yokozawa estava totalmente corado. Kirishima não saberia dizer se por vergonha ou falta de ar. Talvez por ambos. Um leve momento de fraqueza permitiu que lhe abrisse o cinto e abaixasse a calça.

– Ei! – o moreno resmungou no tom mais baixo que conseguiu – Pare com isso! Não é a hora nem o lugar!

Kirishima riu, sem cessar de despir o amante.

– Não te moves assim. Vai conseguir apenas marcar os pulsos e... oh.

A exclamação suspeita teve o poder de acalmar o desconfiado Yokozawa.

– No que essa sua mente pervertida estás a pensar? Já adianto que nem se atreva...

O editor chefe da Japun ampliou o sorriso torto. Talvez quem não conhecesse bem Takafumi até se enganasse por tantas ameaças. Mas ele conhecia Yokozawa e compreendia que a atitude nada mais se tratava do que manha e vergonha de ceder facilmente às investidas do amante. Será que Takano saberia desse pequeno detalhe?

Um tanto irritado pela imagem do rival ter surgindo em tal momento de intimidade, Kirishima balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

– Minha mente pervertida estás a pensar no quanto eu te amo – falou despreocupado, fazendo Yokozawa arregalar os olhos, pego de surpresa – E por amar-te tanto o quero só pra mim. Quero marcá-lo, para que todos saibam que já tens um dono!

– O que... ARGH!

Gritou alto quando Kirishima inclinou-se e cravou os dentes na carne sensível do seu pescoço. Com força o bastante para sangrar. Em seguida deitou-lhe umas lambidas lânguidas para amenizar o efeito.

– Não grites. Não quer que a Hiyo chan venha ver o que se passa. Ou quer?

– N-não... espera! – Yokozawa estremeceu ao assistir como o amante lambia os lábios e se inclinava na clara intenção de atacar o outro lado do seu pescoço. O moreno fechou os olhos com força antecipando a dor da mordida.

Ao invés disso recebeu um chupão longo que, diferente da ação anterior não vinha seguido pela dor, mas igualmente deixaria uma marca. A pele se aqueceu de encontro aos lábios de Kirishima e espalhou uma sensação agradável pelo corpo de Yokozawa, fazendo seu pênis latejar.

O editor-chefe continuou por seu tórax, sugou e beijou os dois mamilos, deixando-os úmidos de saliva. Ao chegar no abdômen brincou um pouco mais: raspou os dentes pela tez pálida, sentindo o mais jovem estremecer abaixo de si enquanto mordia os lábios tentando conter os gemidos.

Ao mesmo tempo aproveitou para terminar de tirar a calça e a box de Yokozawa, que mal percebeu. Porém quando a boca de Kirishima fechou-se ao redor de seu pênis ele com certeza notou! Principalmente pela forma que a língua atrevida desfilava pelo falo até a glande, brincando com as gotas de prazer que já escapavam.

Yokozawa lutava com forças para controlar os gemidos, cada vez que o amante insinuava a ponta da língua pela fenda de seu pênis. Trincou os dentes com medo de entregar-se as sensações. A bem da verdade ele nunca se entregava fácil a tais sensações! Mas aquela noite possuía um agravante: a inocente Hiyori estava a preparar o jantar, sem sequer imaginar o que ocorria no quarto do pai. Tal pensamento fez a face de Yokozawa esquentar-se de vergonha.

Mas não se atreveu a abrir a boca. Sabia que se fizesse isso os gemidos escapar-lhe-iam sufocando a reprimenda. Foi quase impossível conter-se quando Kirishima sugou-lhe mais fortemente. Trincando os dentes com força aceitou que o prazer extravasasse e desmanchou-se nos lábios do amante.

– Zen... – foi a única coisa que permitiu-se pronunciar, enquanto seu corpo relaxava na cama, ainda abalado pelas sensações do pós orgasmo. Fortes o bastante para suplantar os pulsos doloridos pelas amarras e o pescoço sensível que não mais sangrava.

Ouvir seu nome sendo sussurrado de forma tão sensual trouxe um sorriso aos lábios de Kirishima. Ele ficou radiante, aproveitando para livrar-se das roupas apressadamente. Quase com reverência passou uma mão pelos cabelos negros e úmidos de suor, adorando como Yokozawa acabava sempre desgrenhado em seus braços. Toda a pose o abandonava e ele mostrava sua verdadeira forma: aquele rapaz frágil que só conhecia uma única forma de se defender e proteger.

Mas Kirishima não queria que ele precisasse ser assim. Porque ele o cuidaria e o protegeria com as próprias mãos, da mesma forma que cuidava de Hiyo chan e das pessoas que amava. Hum, talvez não da mesma forma, mas sem dúvidas com igual intensidade!

– Vou continuar, está bem? – provocou querendo tirar alguma reação do outro.

– N-não pergunte essas coisas! – Yokozawa resmungou de mau humor desviando as íris acinzentadas.

– Amo você – Kirishima confessou outra vez – Nunca mostre esse lado para alguém que não seja eu...

O mais jovem não teve coragem de encarar o amante para respondê-lo. Apenas balançou a cabeça de leve, concordando. Zen riu baixinho, acomodando-se melhor sobre o corpo do namorado, obrigando-o a abrir mais as pernas.

– Itadakimasu! – falou de propósito.

– E-ei, que porra é...

Kirishima parecia ter um prazer insano em cortar-lhe as reclamações. Pois se forçou e começou a penetrar o corpo abaixo de si, forçando a passagem que não estava fácil, já que não houvera qualquer tipo de preparação antes. O editor-chefe só parou a investida quando conseguiu tomá-lo por completo, colando ventre contra ventre, em deleite por ter o abrigo quente que era Takafumi pressionando e massageando seu pênis.

A dor espelhou-se na face de Yokozawa, mas ele sabia que o prazer que viria depois era maior e faria valer a pena. E também porque era Kirishima ali com ele... mesmo que jamais revelasse isso ao sujeito ou seu ego se tornaria ainda mais insuportável.

– Tudo bem...? – Zen perguntou.

– Da-me um minuto – Yokozawa soou rouco.

– Um minuto é tempo demais! Lembra-se que o jantar está a ficar pronto?

– E-então por que me perguntou, idiota?!

O mais velho segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e lançou-lhe uma mirada muito séria.

– Porque não gosto que sinta dor, Takafumi. Às vezes eu perco o controle – moveu-se testando, mas parou ao ver que ainda era ruim para o amante – Assim como eu sei que você me ama, mas fico inseguro e com medo de perdê-lo. Sou esse tipo de homem...

– Zen...

– Não custa nada dizeres que me ama algumas vezes, sabe? Para espantar esses meus tolos temores.

Yokozawa tentou imitar o gesto do amante, mas suas mãos estavam amarradas a cabeceira da cama pela gravata! Então não pode lhe tocar o rosto com carinho. E isso trouxe certa irritação, a ponto de querer mandar o sujeito dar umas voltas. Mas controlou o gênio forte. Já brigaram aquela noite mesmo pela fragilidade que eram seus diálogos. Palavras têm poder. E ainda que Kirishima fosse um homem maduro e experiente, um bom pai e bem resolvido, ainda assim, levava dúvidas e receios em seu coração.

– Amo você – Yokozawa acabou confessando sincero. Queria dizer que tais melosidades não combinavam com sua personalidade. Que tinha embaraço em ser mais fogoso com o amante ou demonstrar a profundidade do que sentia. Assustava-se, verdadeiramente, com a força de seus sentimentos. Algo que nunca experimentara antes.

Se a força do amor servisse de parâmetro, então diria sem hesitar que Kirishima Zen era a pessoa mais amada em sua vida. Despertando nele uma paixão que transcendia a realidade.

Satisfeito com a declaração, Kirishima manteve-se em silêncio. Pelo que conhecia de seu amante intuía que mais nada lhe escaparia dos lábios relutantes. Apenas gemidos... ou nem isso!

Sem poder conter-se mais apoiou uma das mãos no lençol e usou a outra para erguer o quadril de Yokozawa. Então moveu o quadril para trás, retirando o pênis para voltar a enterrar-se fundo no corpo do namorado. Os movimentos seguintes vieram lentos e comedidos, conforme Kirishima tentava melhorar a sensação para Takafumi.

Conforme a sanidade saía de sua mente, varrida pelo prazer de possuir o corpo tão amado Zen intensificava o jogo de quadril, movendo-se cada vez mais rápido e forte. Rápido e forte. Chocando os corpos que se desejavam, fazendo um barulho sensual. Cheiro de sexo pairava no ar e tudo o que faltava era a trilha sonora que apenas os gemidos de Yokozawa podiam produzir!

Porém o moreno mordia os lábios com força, temendo que algum som mais alto lhe escapasse sem querer e desse alguma indicação à criança que estava na casa. Se algo assim acontecesse Yokozawa jamais conseguiria olhá-la nos olhos outra vez!

Quase se engasgou quando Kirishima conseguiu acertar-lhe a próstata a primeira vez naquela noite. Apenas a alto custo de sua vontade segurou o longo e cálido gemido. Mas viu, tristemente, que não poderia mais se conter. O amante investia sem piedade, fazendo o fogo invisível da paixão alastrar-se por suas veias. Choques percorriam seu corpo sensível e estrelas explodiam diante de seus olhos cada vez que aquele ponto era tocado pelo pênis de Kirishima.

– Takafumi... eu vou... – Zen ainda tentou avisar um momento antes de o prazer tornar-se impossível de ser contido. Jorrou forte sua semente no corpo do rapaz, mesmo sabendo que Yokozawa odiava aquilo.

O moreno perdeu o resto de senso da realidade. Teve presença de espírito apenas de virar o rosto para o lado e morder o braço aprisionado, cravando os dentes com força para impedir que o grito alto ecoasse no ninho de amor enquanto gozava forte lambuzando seu próprio corpo e o do amante. Sorte que continuava com o terno ou teria se ferido pra valer.

Estremecendo uma última vez Kirishima desabou sobre Yokozawa, quase esmagando-o com o peso de sua exaustão.

– E-ei... sai de cima – o rapaz balançou o quadril tentando deslocar o amante, mas só conseguiu que ele grudasse mais contra si, causando uma sensação incomoda com o sêmen ainda quente grudado na pele em contato de ambos.

– Não – ele gracejou – Assim está gostoso. Eu senti muito a sua falta, Takafumi. Me deixa ficar assim mais um pouquinho.

– D-de jeito nenhum! Preciso limpar essa bagunça, idiota. Antes que a Hiyo chan veja algo que não deve! E... me solta, porra. Meus braços estão adormecidos.

Kirishima ergueu-se um pouco de sua cômoda posição e observou seu namorado longamente.

– Não és nem um pouco divertido, Yokozawa. Que mal tem esquentar nossa relação com uns joguinhos de amor?

– Que mal tem?! – o moreno arrepiou-se de rancor, antes de baixar o tom de voz novamente – Diz isso porque não és tu amarrado na cama!

– Oh... com que então meu doce tsundere quer amarrar-me a cama na próxima vez? – Kirishima debochou bem animado – Eu sabia que lá no fundo era dado a essas perversões fazendo "isso" e "aquilo"...

Forte rubor subiu pelo pescoço de Yokozawa e cobriu sua face de vermelho até a ponta das orelhas. O rapaz parecia não saber onde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha.

– N-não digas disparates, maldito! Eu nunca...

– PAPA! ONII CHAN! O JANTAR ESTÁ SERVIDO!

A voz infantil atravessou a porta fechada e fez Yokozawa arregalar os olhos, empalidecendo e sentindo o sangue gelar em suas veias. Buscou a mirada de Kirishima, com um mudo pedido de socorro nas íris cinzentas. Mas tudo que encontrou foi um semblante tranqüilo e um olhar cheio de satisfação.

– SIM, SIM! – Kirishima gritou de volta – ARRUMA TEU PRATO QUE NÓS NÃO NOS DEMORAMOS.

– SIIMMM!

E ouviram os passos da garotinha se afastando de volta para a cozinha. Isso foi o bastante para que Kirishima rolasse para o lado, seu membro deslizando para fora do corpo de Yokozawa arrancou um longo gemido do rapaz, algo de protesto por sentir-se subitamente vazio.

– Temos que acabar a brincadeira – lamentou voltando a vestir as roupas um tanto quanto amarrotadas, recolhendo-as do chão.

– E-ei... tá esperando o que pra me soltar?!

– Oh, isso! – o editor-chefe pescou o celular do bolso da calça e sem outro aviso prévio tirou uma foto do aprisionado Yokozawa, tomando o cuidado de mirar apenas na parte superior de seu corpo, preservando o resto de sua nudez. Mas só isso já era bem revelador: o moreno estava todo desgrenhado preso à cama, com marcas avermelhadas pela tez pálida. A marca de mordida no pescoço parecia bem feia. O moreno teria muito do que reclamar quando visse tal estrago!

– Maldito! Não me tires fotos nesse estado, porra!

Kirishima riu suave antes de guardar o aparelho novamente e por fim ir desatar os nós da gravata que tinha prendido seu amante, deixando-o indefeso aos seus desejos. A vontade de ir mais a fundo com aquele artifício o seduziu e ele decidiu que voltaria a usar as amarras para domar o orgulhoso urso selvagem. Mas... em outra ocasião, quando Hiyori não corresse o risco de ver algo impróprio para sua pouca idade e em um lugar em que Yokozawa não precisasse se conter.

Ao se ver livre o moreno sentou-se na cama e massageou os pulsos doloridos. Havia marcas avermelhadas ao redor dos magros pulsos. Sem aviso Kirishima o segurou e o puxou, depositando beijos gentis sobre aqueles ferimentos.

– Deixa-me curar-te com meus beijos de amor.

– I-diota! De quem é a culpa por eu estar assim...? – ele perguntou sem jeito e sem poder evitar corar, para diversão de Kirishima que levou a mão até sua face e acariciou-lhe com as costas dos dedos.

– Amo te tanto, Takafumi. As vontades que tenho são de prendê-lo aqui nesse quarto e jamais deixar que saias, para que ninguém mais olhe pra ti ou receba teu sorriso. Quero tua atenção toda pra mim. E pra Hiyo chan, claro.

A declaração, assim como grande parte do que Kirishima dizia vinha com o poder de deixar Yokozawa sem reação. Aquele homem conseguia fazê-lo se sentir realmente amado e querido, como parte não apenas de um relacionamento, mas de uma família.

– Que estás dizendo, maldito? É claro que minha atenção já é só tua. E os sorrisos que tenho para ti não ofereço a ninguém mais, porque amo-te sem medidas. Pare com ideias de jerico e contenha seus ciúmes que são disparado maiores que os meus!

– Me amas sem medidas...? Eu devia ter gravado isso no celular!

– Cala-te e da-me espaço – Yokozawa esbravejou – Se Hiyo chan volta já não temos mais desculpas para não sair daqui.

– Vá tomar um banho, estás mais lambuzado do que eu. Tratarei de distrair Hiyori. Também deves usar um dos meus pijamas pra passar a noite aqui. Amanhã te empresto um conjunto dos meus, ainda que fique folgado em teu corpo, pois tuas roupas estão em estado lamentável. Pelo menos o casaco e a blusa.

Kirishima conferiu os próprios trajes uma última vez antes de sair do quarto com um sorriso que era pura satisfação. Yokozawa respirou fundo em busca de recompor-se. Sentia-se dolorido de muitas formas, embora a satisfação de seu amante encontrasse reflexo idêntico em sua própria face. Jeito mais agradável de fazer as pazes ainda não fora inventado! Prometeu-se a si mesmo apenas não permitir que Kirishima duvidasse da profundidade de seu amor oura vez. Não queria ver aquela dor em seus olhos castanho-amendoados nunca mais!

oOo

No outro dia Yokozawa chegou muito cedo na editora, como era de costume. Seu humor estava em níveis perigosamente baixos: tivera um trabalho desgraçado para camuflar a marca de mordida no pescoço, e nem tinha certeza se o resultado enganaria alguém! Fizera a viagem ao lado de um alegrissímo Kirishima, graças às estripulias da noite anterior. Vestia um conjunto do amante, que felizmente tinha uma manga em bom cumprimento, o suficiente para encobrir nos pulsos os sinais das suas amarras.

Apesar de muito cedo já tinha funcionários no terceiro andar, agitados com suas tarefas. Pronto para seguir para a própria escrivaninha ouviu o sinal de seu celular anunciando a chegada de uma nova mensagem. Reconheceu o número de Kirishima junto ao aviso de uma foto recebida. Sem cumprimentar a ninguém buscou refugio próximo à janela. Mas antes que abrisse e visse do que se tratava Henmi aproximou-se guiado pela curiosidade.

– Estás tudo bem, Yokozawa san? Ficastes pálido de repente – e o sujeito tentava espiar a tela do telefone móvel sem pudor algum.

O susto do pobre Takafumi foi tão grande que ele quase arremessou o aparelho pela janela! Só não o fez porque tinha acabado de comprar um para o Takano e não podia ter tal despesa outra vez tão cedo.

– Pois sugiro que te metas com seus assuntos, ora pois! – resmungou furioso e afastou-se do rapaz.

Henmi podia ser desligado em muitos aspectos, mas ali tinha algo muito claro! Yokozawa san com as roupas de Kirishima san, marcas suspeitas no pescoço e aqueles olhares perdidos... Enfim... teria que dizer para "aquela" pessoa que seu superior já tinha um compromisso. Pena para ele, mas muito bom para Yokozawa san, que não podia parecer mais feliz! Ainda que _relutante_.

Fim

* * *

><p><strong>Importante<strong>: essa referência ao celular do Takano que o Yokozawa quebra está em um dos Omake. O Kirishima tira uma foto do Yokozawa segurando o vestido de noiva da Sakura a frente do corpo. Ai ele manda uma foto suspeita para o Takano (que pode ter sido essa ou não) e no desespero para evitar que o ex-amante veja, o Yokozawa toma o aparelho da mão dele e joga no chão xD imagino que ele tenha reembolsado o Takano por isso.

E sobre "aquela" pessoa... me refiro ao vizinho do Kirishima. O "sentido aranha" dele apitou e eu acho que esse cara ainda vai causar mais problemas. Todavia... enquanto isso não acontece acho que eu posso usá-lo para criar confusão, não?

Me despeço por aqui, analisando com carinho a possibilidade de fazer uma long com esse amado casal.


End file.
